


Telling The Family

by phantomofthecity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur wins best dad of the year, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Family Drama, Ginny's Pregnant, Harry doesn't want to get his bits hexed, Hinny, Poor George keeps getting hit, Pregnancy, Reluctant!Harry, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthecity/pseuds/phantomofthecity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny are expecting, and need to tell the family...somehow... Brilliantly, they decide to tell them all at the Weasley Family Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly And Hermione

“We have to tell them eventually.” Ginny said out loud, tucked under Harry’s arm on their spot on the sofa.

It was five years after the war when the couple decided to start a family together. After trying for about two months, the famous Prewett family fertility kicked in. Now, all they have to do is tell the family...

“Eventually...” Harry replied blankly.

“Harry, we can’t put this off. You know my mum, she’ll have a cow if she finds out on her own!”

“We don’t really have to tell them. They can figure it out. Yeah, that’d be nice.” Harry thought out loud. Ginny looked up to see his face pale and staring straight ahead at the wall. She couldn’t help but laugh at his fear of her family.

“The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Savior of the Wizarding World, Conquerer of the Dark Lord, afraid to tell his family that his wife is pregnant.” she chuckled.

“I am not afraid! I’m just...protecting....my bits from being blown off by your brothers, that’s all,” Harry defended.

“If you won’t pick a chance to tell the family, I will,” she declared as she watched her husband keep quiet.

“Next Sunday’s Weasley Family Dinner. We’ll tell them then,” Ginny said, laughing.

“So soon? I mean come on, Gin, you may not even be pregnant. Who knows? You could have a miscarriage and I don’t want to get their hopes up and--”

“Stop,” Ginny interrupted, sitting up next to Harry and grabbing the sides of his face, effectively silencing him. “It’ll be fine. We’ll tell them the news this Sunday night. And I promise, I won’t let my brothers blow off your bits, I’m too fond of them,” she remarked, winking.

“And one more promise,” Ginny added, taking his hands and placing them on her still-flat stomach, “This baby -- _our_ baby -- is going to be perfect no matter what.”

“I love you, Ginny,” Harry declared.

“I’d be a little scared if you didn’t,” Ginny answered, kissing her husband.

~O~O~O~O~O~

“Every. Single. Weasley. Is. Here.” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear, startling her. It’s Weasley Family Dinner night at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny were getting ready to tell everyone their big news. Ginny was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching her mother cook dinner before Harry suddenly appeared.

“I seriously doubt that _every single Weasley_ is here,” mocked Ginny.

“Really! It’s a full house! Your mum and dad, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, little Molly, George, Angelina, Freddy, Ron, Hermione, Unknown baby Weasley, Andromeda, and Teddy,” Harry counted off.

“Wow, it really is a full house...”

“Ginny, would you help me set the table, dear?” Molly Weasley asked, interrupting the couple’s conversation.

“Sure, Mum! Harry, help me?” Ginny asked, taking his hand.

“Oh, no, Harry, dear, Arthur wants you to help with something in the living room.” Ginny pouted at her father’s request, amusing the company around her.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Harry chuckles, kissing her on the nose and walking off towards the living room.

“Finally,” Molly starts, “You two are inseparable! Every time I want to talk to you, Ginny, I have to pry you away from that boy. I still don’t understand how you two can still act like newlyweds after all this time...”

“Mum,” Ginny laughs, “We’ve been married for two years! You make it sound like we’ve been married for over a decade.”

“Well two years is long enough to get over the newlyweds stage. Speaking of that two years, what have you two been doing the entire time? Playing chess? Really, Ginny, I know you’ve always wanted a family of your own and you’re not getting any younger,” Molly lectured her youngest and only daughter.

“Mum, what are you -- _Wait_ , is this what you wanted to talk to me about?! I knew there was an ulterior motive to getting me to set the table... Bloody hell, Mum!”

“Ginerva Weasley! If you’re starting a family with Harry, then I suggest you learn to control your mouth now before you have that baby!”

"Wait, hold on. How do you know?” Ginny asked, shocked at her mother’s words. How could she _know_?! She hadn’t seen her mother since before she found out she was expecting!

“What do you mean, ‘How did I know’, Ginny? That makes no sense! All that time cooped up in that house of yours with Harry is getting --” Molly stopped mid-sentence and whipped around to look at Ginny as the realization of what she said began to kick in.

There was a pregnant pause before Molly spoke again.

“ _No..._ ” Molly started.

Ginny just nodded in reply, knowing that her face was pale with anticipation of her mother’s reaction.

“ _No._ ” Molly stated again in disbelief. A wide grin spread across her face like a child seeing its Christmas presents. Squealing in joy, Molly tackle-hugger her daughter at full speed in excitement at the news that she was going to be a grandmother again.

“ _Mum!_ Shh, quiet down! People don’t know yet!” Ginny said, attempting to quiet down her overly-loud mother.

“Is it a boy or a girl? Any names yet? How far along are you? When are you due? Have you even gone to a healer yet? I know this really good one at St. Mungo’s but her rate is very high but I’m sure you and Ha--”

“Mum!” Ginny snapped sharply, exasperated at her baby-hungry mother.

“Why don’t we go outside where we won’t be listened in on.”

On her way outside, Ginny made a point to head over to where Hermione was talking to Audrey and Angelina, and dragging her outside to tell her the news before everyone else.

“‘Mione. Outside. Now.” Ginny demanded of her best friend. “Girl talk.”

“Oh, no...” Hermione groaned as Audrey and Angelina laughed at her feeble attempt to get away from the fiery redhead. Once outdoors, Ginny dragged her mother and sister-in-law to the farthest corner of the garden before turning around to talk to them.

“Okay. I’m giving you two a quick update on what’s going on in case you missed anything,” Ginny started.

“But I missed everything...” Hermione pointed out.

“Exactly why I’m giving you an update, Hermione.” Ginny reminded her.

“Starting from the beginning: Harry and I have decided to start a family. After about two months of...trying...we have...succeeded.”

“ _No..._ ” Hermione cut in.

“That’s what I said!” Molly commented.

“Dear God help me...” Ginny said, pinching her nose. “Anyway, yes, I’m having a baby. No, I did not go to a healer yet, so I don’t know the baby’s gender, nor do we want to know. I don’t know when I’m due, but I would say I’m about two months along. No one knows yet except for you two, me, and Harry. Questions?”

Hermione spoke up first, “Why am I being told first?”

“Admit it, if I found out I was pregnant and I didn’t tell you, you would be pissed.”

“Good point,” Hermione replied, nodding.

“When are you going to tell everyone?” Molly inquired.

“Tonight. Not exactly sure when.” Ginny replied nervously.

“You’ve got to let me do it! I have the perfect idea!” Molly was ecstatic with the fact that her daughter was giving her another grandbaby.

“Mum....” Ginny warned.

“Don’t worry, dear, I’ve got it all under control.” Molly reassured. After giving her daughter a wink, she promptly turned on her heel and marched back into the house.

“C’mon, ‘Mione, better get her before she goes and blabs her mouth at everyone...” Ginny sighed while Hermione laughed at Ginny’s misery.

"Oh, just wait until it's your turn," Ginny remarked with a smirk.

Now it was Hermione's turn to sign.

Back inside, Harry made a beeline to Ginny’s side, and promptly began to tell her about his frustration with the entire “Arthur wants to see you” scheme.

“I mean really, if your dad wants to know so much about airplanes, can’t he open a book? That’s what we were forced to do back in primary school!” Harry exclaimed, obviously frustrated that he had to leave his wife’s side.

“Harry, Mum knows.” Ginny stated bluntly, surprising her husband.

“Wait, she _knows_ knows, or she... _knows_...?”

“She--she knows...” Ginny trails off.

“How?! Wait, did she find out on her own? But you’re not dead, she would murder you if she found out on her own before you told her, so no...”

“She would murder me after I have the baby and then raise it as her own,” joked Ginny.

“So how did she find out?” Harry inquired, still confused.

“...Lucky guess? I really don’t know. We were talking and she said something and, well, it all fell apart from there. Apparently, she knows the _perfect_ way to tell the family,” she explained sarcastically.

“I am well and truly scared now,” Harry admitted in defeat.

“We all should be,” Ginny replied, chuckling as she wraps her arms around his waist. “We all should be...”


	2. Pudding Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Weasley shares the news with the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a year and a half later, I finished this story! Extra special thanks to my good friend, Caroline (starkidgleekhead.tumblr.com) for helping me out with the ending, since I totally blanked out halfway through writing it.

After another ten minutes of talking with the Weasleys in the den, dinner was served and ready on the table.

“Come on, you lot, dinner’s getting cold!” Mrs. Weasley announced, calling everyone in for dinner.

All of the men and children rushed into the dining room while the women walked behind at a normal, leisurely pace.

“Ronald Weasley, _do not touch that food until everyone is seated!_ ” Mrs. Weasley warned, glaring at her youngest son.

Ginny took her normal seat at the table next to Harry with a nervous glance at her ecstatic mother.

After everyone was settled and relatively quiet, Mrs. Weasley, to everyone’s delight, gave the okay to dig in. Immediately, Ron dove into the chicken platter and mashed potatoes. Mrs. Weasley watched with a careful eye and approval as Harry filled Ginny’s plate with a large chicken breast and a heaping helping of salad.

Hermione looked over at Ginny’s overflowing plate and stifled a laugh at the disbelief written on Ginny’s face due to the huge portion given to her, and also the fact that she couldn’t complain without giving away that something was up.

Dinner went smoothly, with no secrets spilled from Mrs. Weasley, no sudden outbursts from the adults, and no meltdowns from the children. Everyone was completely relaxed and at ease during dinner, except for Harry. With every passing minute, his nerves were growing more and more in anticipation for what his mother-in-law had in store for their announcement.

After the dinner plates were cleared away, and the food was taken away to be wrapped up, Harry couldn’t bear the tension anymore.

“When is she going to tell them?” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear, panicking.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’m sure she’s waiting for dessert,” Ginny whispered back, squeezing his thigh under the table for reassurance.

“That’s just great...” Harry moaned sarcastically.

“And remember, this is my _Mum_ we’re talking about, she’s not likely to give it away in the beginning. She’ll think of something clever and make everyone guess. So, when she tries to make people guess, just act dumb and accuse someone else of having a bun in the oven,” Ginny instructed with a chuckle.

Harry nodded in reply, focusing on calming his nerves.

“Oi, lovebirds,” George started, pointing out Harry and Ginny, who were still close together, “Just because Mum isn’t in the room that doesn’t mean you can grope each other under the table. C’mon, hands up!”

His comment landed him a rude gesture from Ginny while she leaned into kiss Harry on the cheek, which Mr. Weasley just so happened to look the other way for, and a slap on the arm from Angelina to go along with a warning to “keep his comments to himself.”

Right when Ginny put her finger down, Mrs. Weasley sauntered out of the kitchen with a wide grin on her face, and levitating a giant bowl of... pudding...

Setting the pudding down gently on the center of the table, and bowls in front of each person at the table, she started her speech.

“Quiet, quiet!” Mrs. Weasley boomed, effectively silencing the noisy crowd of redheads. “I would like to make an announcement. There’s a reason we’re having pudding tonight.”

“Yeah, because you don’t want to bake,” George joked under his breath, earning him a kick under the table from Angelina.

Everyone else looked around the table, wary in anticipation of what was about to be announced.

“I would like to welcome another member of the family into the Pudding Club!” Molly exclaimed with a huge grin on her round face.

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested the new information.

“ _Charlie, you dog!_ ” George jested, breaking the silence.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Angelina, except for Mrs. Weasley, who stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at her son.

“This isn’t a joking manner, George! There’s another Weasley on the way!” Mrs. Weasley scolded.

“Alright, Mum,” Charlie piped up, “Who’s the lucky lady to be the victim of your baby-grubbery?”

“I am _not_ baby-grubby! And besides, who do you think the mother of my next grandbaby is, Charlie?” She challenged.

Charlie sat back in his seat and pondered the question for a moment, looking around at the company present.

“I would think...” Charlie started.

“No matter what his answer is, it’s not going to end well.” Hermione muttered to Angelina.

Obviously, Charlie didn’t hear her because he went along with guessing anyway.

“I think it would be Fleur...”

“ _Moi?!_ ” Fleur bursted out, offended at the accusation of her being pregnant again. “E _xactement ce que vous sous-entendez, vous clown?_ ” She sat back, arms crossed with a very pissed off expression on her face.

“Well, I think it’s George and Angelina,” Ginny accused, looking across the table to them with a devilish smirk. “What with all the... noise they make.”

“ _Ginny!_ ” George, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley shouted simultaneously.

“What? It’s true.” She continued, laughing at the glare she was receiving from Angelina.

“Alright then, what about Hermione? She hasn’t said anything yet,” Bill accused, eyeing up Hermione suspiciously.

To everyone’s surprise, Hermione actually laughed.

“ _Please_ , if it were me, then Ron would have held up a banner proving his masculinity before I could even have the chance to tell people.”

No one argued with that.

After another extremely pregnant pause, the patrons at the table sat quietly, looking around, puzzled at who it might be. Harry sat in silence, his anxiety growing with every passing moment.

Finally, he just couldn’t take it.

“ _IT’S GINNY WHO’S PREGNANT._ ”

Everyone’s heads simultaneously snapped to the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, whose face was as white as a sheet, and Ginny silently cracking up next to him, nodding.

No one spoke.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George stared at the couple, mouths gaping open.

Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina looked absolutely delighted.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley smirked.

Mr. Weasley, who had figured it out at the beginning of dinner, beamed at his daughter.

Ron, who had managed to sneak a bowl of pudding without his mother noticing, started choking.

George broke the silence.

“ _HARRY, YOU DOG!_ ”

Angelina smacked his arm in response. Hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! Feel free to leave some constructive criticism, it's always appreciated and welcomed with open arms. Also, if you'd like to leave a prompt for me to (eventually) fill, feel free to share that too!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of my favorite things I've ever written. Literally. Anyways, I wrote this a whiles back, and am just publishing it on AO3 now. There's supposed to be another chapter to the story about how Mrs. Weasley actually tells everyone, but who knows if I'm ever going to get to writing it. I mean, I know what happens and all but I just have been procrastinating on writing it for like a year and a half.


End file.
